twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adam Lambert
Adam Mitchel Lambert (ur. 29 stycznia 1982 w Indianapolis) – amerykański piosenkarz, autor tekstów i aktor teatralny. Zaistniał w maju 2009 dzięki udziale w programie American Idol (VIII edycja), gdzie zajął drugie miejsce. Debiutancki solowy album Lamberta For Your Entertainment, ukazał się 23 listopada 2009 plasując się na 3. miejscu listy Billboard 200. Od 2011 współpracuje z brytyjskim zespołem Queen jako formacja Queen + Adam Lambert. Do 2015 wydał trzy albumy solowe. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Indianapolis w stanie Indiana jako syn projektantki wnętrz Leili i programisty Ebera Lamberta, w rodzinie o żydowskich korzeniach. Ma młodszego brata Neila. Wychowywał się w rodzinie o tradycjach żydowskich, ma mieszane korzenie, jego ojciec pochodzi z Norwegii, matka jest Żydówką. Krótko po jego narodzinach rodzina przeprowadziła się do Kalifornii do San Diego, gdzie dorastał. Od najmłodszych lat przejawiał zainteresowanie muzyką, aktorstwem i publicznymi występami. Pierwszy raz pojawił się na scenie w wieku 10 lat. W Lyceum Theater's w San Diego został obsadzony jako Linus w przedstawieniu You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. W szkole średniej brał udział w konkursach wokalnych, wykonując m.in. utwór Thriller - Michaela Jacksona. Kilka lat później występował w takich musicalach jak Skrzypek na dachu, Grease i Hello, Dolly!. W pierwszą zagraniczną trasę koncertową wyruszył mając 19 lat. Kariera Do 2009: Początki i udział w American Idol Był dublerem roli Fiyero w musicalu Stephena Schwartza Wicked w trasie w Los Angeles. Od roku 2004 regularnie występował na Upright Cabaret and the Zodiac Show, który współtworzył z Carmit Bachar z The Pussycat Dolls. W 2005 uczestniczył w koncercie pamięci Izraela Icchaka Rabina, na którym zaśpiewał po hebrajsku. W 2006 roku grał biblijną postać Jozuego na scenie Kodak Theatre w musicalu Patricka Leonarda Dziesięć przykazań (The Ten Commandments) u boku Vala Kilmera. W 2009 pojawił się w San Francisco na przesłuchaniu do ósmej edycji American Idol, gdzie zaśpiewał dwie piosenki: Rock with You - Michaela Jacksona i Bohemian Rhapsody zespołu Queen. W finale programu American Idol zwycięzcą edycji został Kris Allen, Lambert zajął ostatecznie drugie miejsce. W trakcie trwania programu pojawiały się spekulacje co do orientacji seksualnej wokalisty, wynikające z zamiłowania do ekscentrycznych strojów i makijażu. 2009–2011: For Your Entertainment W 2009 ukazał się debiutancki solowy album Adama Lamberta - For Your Entertainment, docierając do 3. miejsca listy Billboard 200 najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nad stworzeniem materiału na płytę czuwało wielu twórców i producentów m.in. Lady Gaga, Linda Perry oraz Justin Hawkins (frontman The Darkness). Drugi singiel w stylu pop-rockowej ballady Whataya Want from Me, dotarł do 10. miejsca listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Płyta oprócz Stanów Zjednoczonych odniosła sukces m.in. w Australii, Nowej Zelandii, Finlandii i Kanadzie. W ramach promocji albumu artysta pojawiał się także w wielu popularnych programach telewizyjnych jak i radiowych, takich jak: The Tonight Show czy The Oprah Winfrey Show. W 2010 wyruszył w trasę koncertową The Glam Nation Tour, dając ponad 100 koncertów na całym świecie. W 2011 Adam Lambert został nominowany do nagrody Grammy 2011 w kategorii „Best Male Pop Vocal Performance” za piosenkę Whataya Want From Me. 2012–2014: Trespassing i współpraca z Queen W maju 2012 ukazał się drugi album Lamberta pod tytułem Trespassing, debiutujący na 1. miejscu notowania Billboard 200. W historii notowania, był to pierwszy przypadek gdy osoba otwarcie przyznająca się do homoseksualizmu odniosła taki sukces. Decyzja o współpracy z Rogerem Taylorem i Brianem Mayem z zespołu Queen, zapadła w 2011. Podczas występu w Belfaście na MTV Europe Music Awards 2011 zaprezentowano formację Queen + Adam Lambert. W ramach trasy koncertowej Queen + Adam Lambert Tour, wokalista wystąpił 7 lipca 2012 na Stadionie Miejskim we Wrocławiu, na którym pojawiło się ponad 30 tysięcy osób. Od 2015: The Original High Trzeci studyjny album, The Original High, ukazał się 12 czerwca 2015. Pierwszym singlem promującym płytę został wydany 21 kwietnia 2015 utwór Ghost Town. Wokalista nagrywał album w Sztokholmie i Los Angeles, producentami płyty zostali Max Martin oraz Shellback. Drugim singlem albumu został Another Lonely Night. W 2015 Adam Lambert trzykrotnie gościł w Polsce występując w Krakowie, Szczecinie oraz Warszawie. Wystąpił też w serialu Fox Glee (2013-2014) jako Elliott 'Starchild' Gilbert i telewizyjnej wersji musicalu Richarda O’Briena The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016) z Timem Curry jako Eddie. Życie prywatne Jest zdeklarowanym homoseksualistą, publicznie ujawnił swoją orientację seksualną w 2009 na łamach magazynu "Rolling Stone". Inspiracje Wśród swoich muzycznych idoli wymienia: Davida Bowie, Micka Jaggera, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Madonnę oraz Michaela Jacksona. Dyskografia Albumy solowe *''For Your Entertainment'' (2009) *''Trespassing'' (2012) *''The Original High'' (2015) Trasy koncertowe *2009: American Idols LIVE! Tour *2010: The Glam Nation Tour *2012: Queen + Adam Lambert Tour *2013: We are Glamily Tour *2014–2015: Queen + Adam Lambert Tour *2016: The Original High Tour *2016: Queen + Adam Lambert Tour Zobacz też *Natalia Krakowiak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji